disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Kick/@comment-15582776-20140118041829
Here's Part 2!!!! I looked out my window once more. The smoke grew higher, larger, giving the tall trees an eerie shadow. I put down my homework and put my headphones into my phone, which I slid into my hoodie pocket. I opened my window and looked down, just as I do every time. My petite body fits right in the opening as I fall towards the ground. Normally, someone could injure themselves or even die from a fall that high. But not me. I feel no pain. I feel nothing. That's one disadvantage of being a demon: I don't know warmth, or love, or anything pleasant. All I feel is power. Crude, evil power that can make me do horrible things. Ever since I found out my strength, I have killed more people than there is in my whole school. I guess I should explain how I discovered the truth about myself. One day in fifth grade Phys Ed, a girl whom I despise named Addie was being a show-off with her school basketball jersey, bragging how she got on the junior high team because she was "just that good". She saw my look of disgust and took the nearest, most heaviest object she could find; a bowling ball for that day's class. Addie threw it with difficulty straight for my head. I would've ducked out if the way, but this tingling sensation rushing through my veins was telling me something else. In a split second, I somehow blocked the ball by just using my mind and rammed it into the wall right next to Addie. From then on, stories spread and I became the most feared person in the school. When I got home that night, I sat on my bed and glanced outside at the woods that took up my backyard. Suddenly, clouds of smoke rose from the treetops. My first instinct was to call 911, but my hand didn't let me reach for the phone. Instead I was led to the window out of curiosity, and opened it. I tried to climb down the siding of the house, which resulted as a fail. The part I was holding onto was weak and snapped, bringing me hurling down to the ground from a third story window. When I fell, it felt like I was laying down and nothing else. I stood up and looked at the smoke. Suddenly a burst of red dust appeared before me. It moved up and down and fled away, leaving a trail for me to follow. So I did. I was surprised to see that there was an empty circle in the forest where a star surrounded by perfect circle was burning into the grass. Then I heard voices. I turned around and saw four people in long, dark cloaks staring at me; two male and two female. They left an empty space in the center, in which a tall man with a hidden face floated down into. "Newcomer...Azalea. Welcome." I stood in fear, backing away slowly. "Oh, no no no, young one. Come. Hither. I won't hurt you." Tears were streaming down my face at this moment. "How do you know who I am? What are you? AND HOW CAN I TRUST YOU?" "Oh, you can trust me, alright. You MUST trust me. Dear, dear Azalea...you are under the control of me. I am your master." I stopped crying. "Okay. I know that now...but...who exactly are you?" The figure opened his arms. "Azalea, darling...I am Satan." CHAPTER 2!!!